Fairy tail x 2
by Natsu In Fire 2
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si por algun motivo pudieras entrar al mundo de fairy tail? Conoce la historia de daika drago un chico que su mundo cambia cuando se encuentra con un cientifico.. Entra y lee :) *Romance , aventura , accion y misterio* *La historia sera la misma que fairy tail pero con ligeros cambios *


Derechos de autor : Hiro mashima

Capitulo 1 : Salamander

-Mi vida es aburrida..-Dijo un chico de pelo negro mientras miraba el cielo y suspiraba , pero tenia algo parecido a un libro en su mano derecha

-...-El chico de pelo negro caminaba con direccion a la escuela a la que asiste y la mira con unos ojos muy aburridos

-¡Drago!-Gritaba un chico de pelo cafe al ver entrar por la puerta el chico de pelo negro

-Ese es mi segundo nombre , idiota-Dijo el chico de pelo negro y suspiro

-Lo siento..-Dijo aquel chico de pelo cafe

-Me llamo Daika drago y que no se te olvide-Dijo aquel chico de pelo negro

-Okey...y trajiste el tomo 1 de fairy tail!-Dijo aquel chico de pelo cafe

-Si , aqui esta-Dijo daika pasandole aquello que tenia en la mano

-Si!-Dijo emocionado el chico de pelo cafe

-...-daika solo lo miraba y sonrio , era la misma reaccion que tuvo cuando se compro ese tomo en expo anime

-Vallan a sus puestos-dijo el profesor entrando por la puerta , y todos se fueron a sentar

-*Que aburrido*-Pensaba daika mientras miraba por la ventana

-Bueno , alumnos hoy vendra alguien de una universidad vecina a explicarle sobre universos paralelos-Dijo el profesor y hizo una señal hacia la puerta de la sala

-Hola..-Entro saludando un joven con una bata

-...-Daika solo lo miraba

-Bueno , como les dijo su profesor yo les voy hablar de los universos paralelos , en el universo hay miles , hay miles como ustedes como yo , tal vez en algun , mundo hay magia- dijo el hombre con bata

-...-Daika presto mas atencion al escuchar esa palabra ''magia''

-Tu , el que estaba leyendo eso-Dijo el hombre con bata apuntando al chico de pelo cafe que estaba leyendo el tomo 1 de fairy tail

-Lo siento!-Dijo el chico de pelo cafe

-Tal ese mundo que tiene en tu manos , aquel mundo imaginario en algun mundo paralelo es real-Dijo aquel hombre y daika solo miraba

Asi fue como el hombre hablo 1 hora solo ese tema todos los estudiantes no tenian ningun interes excepto por uno que era daika

-¡Oye!-grito daika al tipo de bata que caminaba por el pasillo

-¿Que?-Dijo el tipo con bata

-¿Eres alexander wood? no?-Dijo daika y el tipo con bata se dio vuelta

-No..- el tipo empezo a caminar

-Tus proyectos me parecieron increibles , poder hacer que las personas vallan sus mundos de ensueños , es realmente increible-Dijo daika

-Callate! , despues de decir eso en una junta de cientificos mi carrera se vino abajo , todos decian que era patetico y imaginario-Dijo alexander

-Yo quiero intentarlo..-Dijo daika

-¿Intentar que?-Dijo alexander

-En esa junta mostrate una maquina ¿no?-Dijo daika y alexander se sorprendio

-¿Tu , que tanto sabes!?-Dijo alexander y daika sonrio

-Este mundo es aburrido , asi que lo intentare-Dijo daika con una sonrisa y en su mano tenia el tomo 1 de fairy tail

-Per-Alexander se detubo de decir algo ya que el buscaba con quien probar su invento y ahi una persona para probarlo enfrente de el

-Bien...-Dijo alexander

[1 hora despues]

-Wow , este es tu labortario-Dijo daika mirando para todos lados

-Aqui esta..-Dijo alexander sacando una maquina como una puerta , con algo parecido a una ventana al lado

-Eso es..-Dijo daika

-Si..-Dijo alexander

-Es horrible..-Dijo daika y alexander cayo al suelo deprimido

-Ya bueno empezemos con esto..-Dijo daika

-Pasame , esa cosa que tiene en la mano-Dijo alexander pidiendole el tomo 1 de fairy tail a daika

-Toma..-Dijo daika y alexander lo tiro por eso que parecia una venta

-Listo..-Dijo alexander

-¿Que eso era todo?-Dijo daika

-Si , ahora tu entra por la puerta-Dijo alexander

-Esta bien-dijo Daika y abrio lentamente la puerta

-Pero te hago una advertencia , tal vez nunca puedas salir de ese mundo o tal vez mueras en el espacio tiempo-Dijo alexander

-..-Daika solo asintio y entro por la puerta

-..-Alexander se cubrio los ojos por que se ilumino todo con una luz muy fuerte cuando entro daika por la puerta

-Ahhhhhhh!-Gritaba daika mientras caia por mundos paralelos

-Suerte!-Dijo alexander viendo como la puerta se cayo a pedazos despues de que la luz bajara su potencia

[En algun lugar]

-...-Daika estaba tirando en suelo y la gente pasaba por su alrededor

-Oye , niño-Dijo un abuelo moviendo a daika

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo daika un poco somnoliento

-Estas durmiendo en la calle-Dijo el abuelo

-...-Daika abrio los ojos y se levanto rapidamente

-¿Que pasa , niño?-Dijo el abuelo mirando a daika

-¿Donde estoy?-Dijo daika

-Esto es hargeon-Dijo el abuelo

-Hargeon...HARGEON!-grito daika y el abuelo se asusto

-...-Daika empezo a caminar por la ciudad

-Debo consegir una llave magica..-paso por el lado de el alguien murmurando aquellas palabras pero daika no le dio importancia

-Asi que esto es hargeon , donde se conocieron natsu y lucy-Dijo daika con una sonrisa

-Escucharon , salamander esta en la ciudad-

-Ese mago famoso y guapo esta aquie en hargeon-

-Vamos a verlo-

Gritaban mujeres que pasaban por el lado de daika y el solo sonrio

-...-Y corrio detras de las mujeres

[ 15 minutos despues]

-Gracias por salvarme de eso-Dijo una chica de pelo rubio a un chico de pelo rosado y que a su lado habia un gato azul

-...-El chico y el gato se miraron

-*Salamander, natsu dragneel , lucy heartfilia y happy*-Pensaba daika al mirar aquella escena como lo hiso hace años , pero ahora era real

Continuara


End file.
